


One Man's Trash is Another Man's Come-Up

by Theoroark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fluff, Humor, In which a spectrum of poor fashion choices are explored, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/pseuds/Theoroark
Summary: When Fareeha implies that Angela might not be the most fashionable, Angela decides to take action.





	One Man's Trash is Another Man's Come-Up

In fairness to Fareeha, she wouldn't have said it if she hadn't been drunk, and if she hadn't been drunk with Jesse. But Jesse stopping by Giza was a special occasion and so they had to go out and somehow, over the course of the evening, the topic turned to fashion.    
  
"Angie, Angie, Angie." Angela propped her chin on her hand and focused on her girlfriend, who was tapping eagerly at her elbow. "Tell Jesse the last thing you bought."   
  
"Shots."   
  
"No, no!" Fareeha swatted at her as Angela giggled. "The last clothing thing you bought."   
  
"Oh. Huh." Angela fiddled with the label on her beer, frowning. She was getting pretty far back in her mental calendar and finding no clothing purchases to speak of. "A scarf!" she declared, after a sizable pause.    
  
"You mean the scarf you gave me for my birthday?" Fareeha asked.    
  
"Shit," Angela whispered, and Fareeha and Jesse burst out laughing.    
  
"I knew it," he said, wiping his mouth. "I knew I recognized that shirt. I think you were wearing it your first day on the job."   
  
"No!" Angela pulled at her shirt and examined it. "Maybe. Look," she said, as the other two burst out laughing again. "I may not buy a lot of stuff, but they're classics, okay?"   
  
"It's some kind of classic," Fareeha stage-whispered. Angela frowned.    
  
"What?"   
  
"You dress like you're a year from retirement," Jesse supplied. "I think the only reason they gave you the job so young is because your clothes canceled your age out and you registered as 40."    
  
"That's not true!" Angela said. She was suddenly very conscious of her high neckline and sensible shoes. "Fareeha," she said, tugging on her girlfriend's sleeve. "Defend my honor."   
  
"Mmm." Fareeha placed her bottle down and patted Angela's head. "You're hot. But you're not fashion hot."   
  
"Oh. Right." Angela sat back and the conversation detoured from there, to what their friends were up to and who could beat who in an arm wrestling contest and was Jesse's cyborg arm cheating. But Fareeha's words and laughter stuck with Angela the next morning. And so, standing in front of her closet of beiges and knits, she decided to do something about it.    
  
"Wait," Genji said, holding his hand up to the holovid screen. "You're asking me for help because  _ Jesse _ insulted your clothes?"   
  
"Not just Jesse! Fareeha!" Genji's mask was on but she could still sense his unimpressed expression. "C'mon, Genji! Of all my friends, you know the most about fashion."   
  
"I have no idea what would give you that impression."   
  
"Didn't you have a youtube channel reviewing sneakers, before the fight?" Genji made a squawking noise that grated harshly on the holovid's speaker, and Angela winced.    
  
"Who told you about that?!"   
  
"Uh. Jesse found them and sent them to everyone, back when you first joined. I thought you knew."   
  
"I did not," Genji said sourly. She could see the errant movements of a text being composed. "But that was a long time ago. And now I'm a cyborg. I don't even need to wear clothes anymore."   
  
"I don't know how to convince you that that's not the case."   
  
"I think I know more about cyborg stuff than you do," Genji said, and Angela sighed.    
  
"I thought you would be flattered," she said, her tone becoming somewhat wheedling. "I came to you for help because I thought you had good taste. And you wouldn't even have to leave the house. You could just send me links."   
  
Genji was silent and Angela waited with bated breath. "Can I put the makeover video on my channel?" he asked finally. Angela let out a long sigh.    
  
"Fine," she said. Genji clapped his hands and started typing.    
  
"Then let's get to work."   
  
-   
  
The half hour or so before Fareeha was set to arrive, Angela rearranged herself roughly a dozen times. The lighting in the living room was better than that in the kitchen, she decided. And she could stretch out more on the couch than on the armchair. The question was, was lying down too cheesy, and did having her boots on the fabric look dumb, maybe she should just be leaning against one of the arms–   
  
She heard the doorknob turning and frantically settled into a pose, resting her head on her hand and neatly folding her legs away from her. Fareeha opened the door and briefly looked around, puzzled before spotting Angela.    
  
"Oh," Fareeha said. "Hey!" She walked over and sat down next to Angela. "Cute dress."   
  
"You like it?" she purred, winding her arms around Fareeha's neck.    
  
"Yeah, you look really nice. How was your day?"   
  
"Fine," Angela said quickly. She ran her fingers through Fareeha's hair. "I'm glad you like the dress, though. You can thank Genji for it."   
  
Fareeha coughed. "I... don't know what you mean, but I need you to know, no matter what it's a little bit of a mood killer–"   
  
"No, no!" Angela quickly drew back and Fareeha raised an eyebrow. "I just mean, he did my makeover."   
  
"Makeover?" Fareeha repeated.   
  
"Yeah. I mean, look." She gestured over herself. "You and Jesse were saying the other night that I'm not very fashionable, and this is fashionable, right?"   
  
Fareeha looked her up and down. "Yes?" she said. "But, Angie. We were all drunk, and like– it's Jesse. Why would you take it seriously?"   
  
"But it was you, too," Angela said, trying quite hard to keep the pout out of her voice.    
  
"Um, yeah." Fareeha rubbed the back of her neck. "But like... Angie, you have seen the stuff I wear, right?"   
  
And Angela realized, all of a sudden, that Fareeha was wearing a tie dye Van Halen t-shirt. And that over the course of their relationship, she had seen Fareeha wear three distinct tie dye Van Halen t-shirts.    
  


"Oh my God," Angela whispered, sinking down and burying her face in her hands. "You're such a dork." Fareeha laughed.    
  
"I thought you knew! It's not like I've been hiding it!"   
  
"I mean, I don't know! I've just been looking at you and thinking 'hot' and that's kind of been the end of it, I guess?"   
  
"Well," Fareeha said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I hope I didn't ruin it." She shifted in her seat and Angela quickly put her arms around her neck again and kissed her.    
  
"Absolutely not," she said. "I love my hot, dorky girlfriend." Fareeha smiled softly, put her hand on her waist, and kissed her.    
  
"You know," she said, when they broke apart. "I like that dress a lot. But I think I'd like it better–"   
  
"Fareeha Amari, I swear to God–" Fareeha cut her off, laughing, by kissing her again. Angela smiled into the kiss and grabbed a fistful of her hot girlfriend's utterly dorky t-shirt.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> For the "before" picture, Genji uses the one he took when Angela fell asleep in the middle of eating a sandwich. The video gets ten million views.
> 
> I'm @tacticalgrandma on tumblr if you want to talk to me there. I also [posted Angela's Look there,](https://tacticalgrandma.tumblr.com/post/173514561785/one-mans-trash-is-another-mans-come-up) if you want that!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and any comments/kudos will make me love you <3


End file.
